The childish method of healing
by mortal-paralight
Summary: Alright this is a one shot about Emmett keeping Bella company when she is sick with the flu. It should be pretty good and pretty funny, hopefully:


**Alright everyone, this is a one shot I wrote because I needed inspiration and also because I was slightly bored so I hope you guys like it. It's pretty funny actually. **

**Disclaimer = I don't own Twilight!!!**

The childish method of healing

Thump… Thump… Thump…

That's what my head did every single second. It pounded against my skull, leaving me dizzy in the process. My eyelids, always so easy to open, now stayed shut. They weighed as much as a thousand pounds. Nevertheless, I opened them to reveal a blurry vision. My arms felt like someone had stopped on them but left no pain. They were just plain jelly.

I let out a raspy groan of annoyance. Another sick day… Great. And best of all, Charlie was leaving to go fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, his two best fishing buddies, which meant I was home alone for the day.

"How can my day get any better?" I rasped out, placing a jelly hand on my forehead, which held an abnormal heat to it, plus some damp sweat that clasped to my pale skin and dull brown hair.

"That's where I come in!" A booming childish voice answered from the door. Removing my boneless hand from my damp head and slightly raising my droopy eyes to the doorframe, my blurry vision detected a large man with deadly pale skin, slightly curly dark hair and fairly large muscles.

"Emmett… what are you doing here…? And where's Edward…?" I asked sheepishly before a wave of coughing started, making my chest ache in undying pain. Oh how being sick was a nuisance.

"He's on a hunting trip with the rest of the family. Luckily, Rosalie and I stayed behind so, since Rose and you don't get along too well, you get for the whole day!" He answered happily, his large feet stomping on the hardwood floor as he approached my bed. Man, he was loud at some points. The echo of his feet on the floor made my ears ring. Wincing in pain, I rolled onto my side to avoid facing Emmett's amused face.

"How come you're the loudest when it comes to walking…?" I asked wearily as he kneeled down so that his face was equal to mine. He just widely smiled at me as he looked into my tired eyes. That man was such a child at times.

"Awe, does someone feel a whittle sick?" He asked in a childish baby voice. And now my confirmation is right. He is that big of a child. How can one over-massive man be such a child _and_ be so annoying.

"Oh shut up…" I snapped, a sniffle coming shortly after, which just made the threat less menacing. My nose was so stuff up it was difficult breathing by the nose. And since my throat was dry and filled with mucus, it was difficult breathing by the mouth as well.

"You don't look so good Bells."

"Gee… what gave it away…?" I asked sarcastically before coughing once more, wheezing as the coughing stopped many seconds later.

"Um… what should I do?" He asked himself thoughtfully, running his hand in his hair thoughtfully. Emmett really didn't know what to do when it came to being sick… He can't remember actually _getting_ sick, none of them could. It wasn't a human memory they liked to remember. "Maybe I should—"

"Get me some water…?" I asked, interrupting his train of indecisive thoughts. Closing my eyes and trying to get the wheezing to stop—which didn't end up working—a rush of wind came at my face and came back a second later. Opening my eyes again, I saw that Emmett had gotten the biggest glass that he could find in the cupboard and filled it with water. My eyes widened in shock. "Ok… next time, I suggest you take a smaller glass…" I answered shakily while trying to take the glass without spilling any. But unfortunately, some of it had to spill on my bed sheets.

"Um… how about I just help you?" Emmett suggested as he tipped the glass to my lips but unfortunately, some of it fell on my face. I closed my eyes, trying to forget the anger that was now boiling in my stomach, and took a deep breath. "Sorry," He apologized sadly. There was no way that my anger could be directed at Emmett. I mean, he didn't know what to do.

It wasn't his fault. "It's alright Em… Maybe it would be best if you called Carlisle… He would know what to do," I suggested while closing my eyes once more.

"Right. Be right back," Emmett said as he walked away from the bed and took out his cell phone. He was talking much too fast for me to hear but it didn't matter. Carlisle would tell him what to do. I felt so bad for Emmett though… He was just so helpless, seeing my sick form in bed all covered in sweat and needing assistance from him constantly. Seconds later, he closed the phone and knelt down in front of me.

"What did he say?" I asked, my voice still rasped from the lack of fluids. Even though Emmett had tried to give me some water, not much had been in my mouth. Placing the glass to my lips again, I tried to drink once more. The water flowing down my throat cleared some of the mucus. It also smoothed the savage desert in my mouth; it was so dry that my throat could have been the Sahara Desert.

"He wanted me to ask you a few questions before we go to the big stuff. Like if you have a headache or if you had any fluids so far—which I can see you did. Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked as he poked my forehead slightly, which made the pounding intensify. Even though the pain in my head bothered me immensely, I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was just so childish sometimes but it was so funny to watch.

"Yes you big lug! I've got a slight headache…"

"Well, I can tell that your cold hasn't eliminated your sense of humour. And I can see that you also have a slight fever. So, Carlisle said that you should have two Tylenols right now and that you should take two more in fours hours," Emmett explained as the pounding diminished slightly. "So where do you keep your meds?"

"In the bathroom cabinet… second shelf," I said, closing my eyes and laying back onto my pillow sleepily. The gust of wind returned and I suddenly started to feel warm. The fever was acting up. Lifting the covers up to cool myself down, it didn't help much. My body heat hadn't changed.

Suddenly, another gust of wind came in my room and Emmett had now returned with a bottle of Tylenol in one hand and the glass of water in the other. "Ok, take two of these Belly-bear."

I chuckled at the new nickname while taking the medicine from his hand and chucked it in my mouth before draining in down with some more water. Even though I didn't have the energy to lift my hand up, Emmett helped me lift the glass and tilted it to my dry lips. "Thanks…" I rasped out with a smile.

"How about I let you sleep a little?" He asked and I nodded feebly. But…

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you… hold me while I sleep, like Edward does? I just feel so warm…" I didn't have to say it twice. In a matter of seconds, the bed started bouncing heavily and Emmett's large arms were around me in a second. But… what if Rosalie suddenly burst through here? "What about Rosalie?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she be upset?" He _psh_ed at me, as if my statement was something unrealistic.

"She'll be fine… She won't bite, you know," He joked around. But there was something omniscient about his joke, like he wasn't so sure himself.

I didn't want Rosalie to be upset with Emmett. He did nothing wrong, he just wanted his 'little sister' to be healthy and well again. "Maybe it should be better if we go downstairs and watch a movie or something," I suggested and he unwound his arms from around my stomach.

"Um… sure Belly. I'll carry you," He said but before I had a chance to argue feebly with him, he placed his arms under my knees and back and carried me downstairs bridal style. Suddenly, as Emmett arrived in the living room, something caught my eye. A large and fuzzy teddy bear was sprawled across the couch, just as big as Emmett's chest. "Here we are Bella. Anything else you need?"

"Yes… an explanation to the large teddy bear on the couch…" Admitting this only brought another wave of coughs. Again, my chest ached and a burning sensation stayed in my chest. The fits would come every five minutes. Emmett rubbed small circles on my back, trying to help the coughing fits but they wouldn't do much good.

"You alright there?" He asked worriedly as the coughing diminished for the moment. Looking into his eyes, I knew he was trying to make me feel better. As much as it pained me to say this, the guy was trying much too hard to help me heal faster. But that's why everyone loved Emmett.

"Em, don't change the subject. When'd you get the teddy bear…?" I asked as he placed me on the couch carefully. This is why I always wanted an older sibling. They could be there when you're sick and be there when you fell down, even if they laughed at you for falling over thin air.

"Well… when Alice told me that you were going to be sick and since Edward wanted to be there, I figured I might as well get you something that reminded you of him. So… I got you a white teddy bear with a bronze wig!" Emmett mentioned as he held up the bear and gave it to me. That's when I actually noticed the colour and the accessory that Emmett added. The bear had black eyes, same as Edward's beautiful eyes when he needed to hunt. Poor him… he must be so worried, like he always is.

Looking at the teddy bear, a smile crept on my weak face. "I'm guessing you like it?" Em asked as my eyes drifted to his childish face and my smile diminished. His eyes held confusion and hope, hope that I would like the gift.

The same smile crept on my face again. "Yes, I absolutely love it Emmett. Thank you," I mentioned while trying to place my weak arms around his muscular shape. But suddenly, my head started to spin. Emmett's hand went straight to my shoulder to steady me but with the force behind his slight push, I fell backwards and onto the couch. "Owe…" My weak voice had mumbled as my head hit the armrest of the couch.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Bells," He apologized but this position was quite comfortable and it was better to watch television with. Charlie had installed the television in order for us to watch it from the kitchen, which was right behind me. My arms wrapped around the large Edward teddy bear as Emmett went towards our DVD selection, which frankly wasn't large. "Ok Bella, what do you feel like watching? Chick flick? Horror? Adventure? Name your pick."

"Um…" Frankly, I didn't know _what _to watch. My head was pounding and my eyelids kept drooping. I probably wouldn't be able to stay awake during the whole movie. "Pick some sort of… adventure movie. I really don't care…" I mumbled as Emmett popped in a random movie into the DVD player. Once placed, he came to sit next to me and enticed an arm around my shoulder. "What'd you pick?"

"_Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_ with Kevin Costner." My mind recalled watching that movie a few months ago. It was one of Charlie's favourite movies so, being like any normal daughter, I stayed around and watched it with him.

"Nice…" But as the movie started, my eyes drooped and fell uncontrollably, placing me in an uneasy sleep.

I awoke many hours later to find myself in my room and in my bed, sweat forming on my brow once more. Who had placed me here? And why? "Well, good night sleepy head," A female voice said, with a hint of anger. Lifting my tired eyes to the voice, I found that a blond woman with golden eyes stared at me with a harmful but calm look.

"Rosalie… Where's Emmett…?" I asked while trying to stand but my limbs couldn't support me. Nothing would at the moment. My body was much too weak from my cold.

"Oh, he's just… changing." She answered arrogantly. Somehow, she didn't come here to help me get better… Rosalie was probably here to yell at me. I fell asleep while Emmett had his arm around me and she probably came in the house while his arm was around me. Great…

"Oh…" was all I said while placing my head back on the pillow. Closing my eyes became a habit now. My body temperature had risen again, I could feel it. Obviously, the medicine Carlisle recommended so far didn't work. "I'm guessing the others are still on their hunting trip?"

"Yeah, but they'll be back in about fifteen minutes," She replied while looking at the door and smiling widely. What was up with her today? "And we have a new guest."

"Huh?" But my answer was already given to me when a figure wearing a white nurse's outfit—bonnet and everything—came in the room with three inch heels and a short skirt.

"Rose, are you sure this is what they wear? Even the men?" The figure asked and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Emmett, what are you _doing_ in a woman's nursing outfit?!" I asked between laughs. At least this made my day. Someone should get a picture of this. But, of course, Rosalie was already ahead of me. And the worst part was that Emmett was girlishly modeling for her. Wow… everyone was slightly out of character today. But why?

"Awe Rose! Why'd you do that to me?! Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the family for the next month!"

"Well, you sure made your patient laugh. Doesn't that count?" Rosalie asked while pointing at me. Emmett's head turned towards me but the laughing didn't stop. He was in a woman's dress for God's sake! Who couldn't laugh at that? But suddenly, as the laughing continued, it was exchanged for a violent coughing fit… _again_. Emmett came over to me, still in the same outfit, and handed me a glass of water. I took it after the coughing died down, drank a few sips and gave it back to him. Laying my head back on the pillow, I closed my eyes and gave wheezy gasp, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Put a cold compress on her forehead, Em. It'll help her fever," Rosalie said feebly. Why was she being nice, now of al days? Emmett left my side for a second and left Rosalie and me alone in my small room.

She walked over to the window and looked at me with… concern? Was she having a mood swing or something? "No offense… but why are you here…? Just here to visit Emmett…? Or here to yell at me?" Why couldn't I just have a normal sick day today?

"Look, I know that I've not been the greatest person in the world but, when I came in through the window and saw you… around Emmett, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Again, you had your arm around another man that I felt attracted to," She explained, her expression getting angrier and angrier every second. So my instinct was right. She _was_ here to yell at me. Well, let the yelling begin… "So, I yelled at Emmett for snuggling onto you. And of course he defended you. But then, he started saying that you were sick and I saw your face. It was flushed with a fever and your breathing wasn't the best. Frankly, it got me worried." Oh, so she was worried about me? Since when?

"Oh."

"I know I used to hate you but… I guess that seeing you so… helpless changed my mind," She added, looking at me. Well, I guess this day _was_ changing for the better.

"Then can I ask you something…?"

"Of course."

"Has Emmett ever had to treat someone with a cold?"

"No, why do you ask?"

A small chuckle escaped my dry throat. "He's trying too hard…" But my voice died down as fatigued washed over me again. Suddenly, a large _bang_ was heard from downstairs. My eyes shot open and in one sudden movement, my body shot up in bed, causing my head to spin uncontrollably. Closing my eyes and placing a shaky hand to my damp forehead, I tried to make the spinning stop. Unfortunately, it only grew stronger with each passing second.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked fuzzily from what seemed to be right beside me. A cold hand was placed on my arm and I tried to smile thoughtfully. She didn't buy it.

"I'm fine… Just dizzy… What was that noise?"

"Emmett's trying too hard, remember?" We both laughed at that remark. She pushed me back into my bed and brought the covers up to my chin. "And here he is now, all wet."

"What…?" I asked as my eyes slightly opened to reveal a fuzzy Emmett with his clothes mostly wet. "What happened to you Em…?"

"I squeezed the bag too hard and it spilled all over me," He said as he brought me an icy Ziploc bag on my forehead. "And I got a phone call from Edward. He'll be here in about two minutes."

"Perfect…" And then, my eyes drooped once more and I fell asleep once more. How many times had I fallen asleep today?

When my eyes opened once more, cold strong arms were enticed around me, keeping my temperature down. Turning my head to look at my holder, I found Edward smiling at me, his crooked smile reaching his eyes.

"Hello love," He whispered as he planted a kiss upon my cheek. A smile crept on my face to hear his velvety voice.

"Hey… How was the hunt?" I asked as his arms wound around me more comfortably. Edward placed his chin on my shoulder, obviously taking in my scent.

"Good but I kept thinking about you every minute. How are you feeling?" His velvety voice asked as he placed a cold hand on my forehead, taking in my temperature. "Um… still a little high but it's coming down. Hopefully Emmett didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"No… he was the perfect older brother…" I admitted while looking at the giant Edward teddy bear right by the window. Emmett truly was the best big brother anyone could ever have.

**Alright guys, what did you think? Please review!!! And please check out my profile to see the other stories I wrote:)**

**Bellacullenswan17**

12


End file.
